


After The Sun Goes Down

by TheGenkiHime



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenkiHime/pseuds/TheGenkiHime
Summary: Then Tokiya would catch him being too quiet and ask if he was okay and he knew he blushed fiercely as he stammered some stupid excuse because his mind didn't want to form words. How do you exactly say to someone you love their voice? Without sounding like a complete cornball that is. He just knew if he said something it would come out stupid. So he said something stupid instead. Ah...why did that always happen?





	After The Sun Goes Down

There were many things Ittoki liked about Tokiya.

His calmness and confidence for starters. He often felt nothing could bother his room mate. Sure, there were breaking points for everyone, but Tokiya had a high level of tolerance. He just set off this vibe that was...chill. So on days when Ittoki himself was never ending panic mode or excited to the point of non-stop chatter his room mate's calmness soothed the atmosphere. Although some times Ittoki felt he might be that breaking point for Tokiya with their polar opposite ways. It was kind of nice to know he kept himself in check most of the time no matter how aggitated he may be.

And then there was his voice. Tokiya's voice...He could go on forever about that. When he sang it was passionate and strong. That perfect medium tone. He could convey the feeling of any song he was given; happy, romantic, peaceful...he could sing them all. And Ittoki would gladly sit there and listen. He had been guilty of playing some of his solos on repeat. They just felt...wonderful. It filled him up inside in ways words could barely describe.

So when they were in their room some times Tokiya would continue to practice or even just randomly begin singing and Ittoki would find himself suddenly stopping in whatever it was he was doing just to listen. To let that feeling wrap around him. It was wonderful.

Then Tokiya would catch him being too quiet and ask if he was okay and he knew he blushed fiercely as he stammered some stupid excuse because his mind didn't want to form words. How do you exactly say to someone you love their voice? Without sounding like a complete cornball that is. He just knew if he said something it would come out stupid. So he said something stupid instead. Ah...why did that always happen?

Then there was Tokiya's looks. That may seem shallow, but he was nice to look at. He was fashionable and cared about his appearance and it was just pleasing to the eye. Atleast to Ittoki's eyes. It was worse being caught staring at him than being caught listening to him. And he had been guilty of both on many occasions. He was worried at first how upset Tokiya would be. But then lately after he was scolded he noticed a little crinkle in the corner of his eyes and a sparkle in the deep blue depths and some times...some times...the corner of his mouth would turn up into a smile.

Then there was his dedication. To performing. To getting things right just so. To STARISH. Painfully to the group that some times he seemed cruel. It took Ittoki a little time to realize his words were meant to push them harder...to get them to want to work more to their goal. Some times he had to admit he felt a pain at the words. That maybe he had done something wrong. But Tokiya was there to help him. To get him to concentrate better. And Ittoki found the words not as harsh as they once were.

He was caring as well. Now this wasn't as easily seen. And Ittoki felt as if there was a time Tokiya was scared to be close to anyone. That perhaps it might also frighten him. Or maybe he was surprised there were others who cared about him. Once that was accepted he opened up just a little bit and the red head felt warmth in the random little caring things he did. And he noted he received just that little bit of extra special attention. Which he liked as well.

Random text messages that simply said "how is your day?" no matter what day or if anything special was happening. Some times he would come in to their room and there would be a snack left on his desk "just because" after a long day. It made Ittoki giddy and he made sure to reply to the text and to thank for the food. It was hard to know how to return the favours, but he made sure that he didn't leave too much strewn across their floor, some times even taking the extra effort to line up all their shoes in perfect order. Or if he had worked on a set he would bring home the thank you sweets they received and shared them with Tokiya.

And there was the way Tokiya kissed. Ittoki could think about this all day. Tokiya had initiated the first kiss. Not that Ittoki hadn't thought about it many times. He just had never been able to scrounge up the courage to actually kiss him. They had been sharing a small set of sweets Ittoki had brought home when there was only one left and they couldn't decide if they had each had an even number or if there was an odd amount in the package. Tokiya, like usual, denied wanting the last piece and insisted Ittoki have it, but the red head had shaken his head not wanting to be greedy. In a brave move he had sat upon Tokiya's lap and popped the last piece into the other's mouth.

After the initial surprise and the sugary confection had melted in his mouth Tokiya had swiftly placed his lips against Ittoki's in a most innocent kiss. This was how he always started their kisses. A simple, soft caress of their lips before the kiss deepened. That first time Ittoki remembered tasting the last bits of sugar upon Tokiya's lips and had instantly wanted more. Now that the decision of a kiss had been taken out of his hands he let his mind wander to what he wanted next and wasted no time gently licking the sugar from the other's lips. Tokiya's eyes widened for a brief moment then he carefully took Ittoki's face in his hands before opening his mouth inviting him if he wanted to continue.

Ittoki always laughed to himself remembering that kiss. He had of course taken the invitation and the only word he could use to describe their first kiss was delicious. Tokiya had blushed at the word he had chosen, but Ittoki thought it was perfect.

The list of what he liked could go on for a very long time. Even down to the way Tokiya would knot his ties. Ittoki knew he was a romantic fool, but he loved his boyfriend and found new things about him he liked on a regular basis. There was one habit that Ittoki couldn't help but enjoy immensely. Some may find it silly, but quite often while they were simply sitting next to each other Tokiya would reach out and gently pet his head. It was relaxing, calming, and Ittoki had to admit felt good. It had taken away many a headache, many anxiety attacks, and some times lulled him to sleep. When the long fingers would go into his unruly locks and sift through his hair it made him melt. Feeling the fingers softly brush his scalp, moving through his hair...Ittoki took a deep breath.

All these thoughts were going through his head as he sat on the bottom bunk of their beds, headset playing music as he tried to relax after a grueling day of practice. Tried being the key word. He just...couldn't...

Removing the headset he stood up, balancing on the ladder halfway up to the top bunk, eyeing Tokiya as he was reading a book. He felt a blush burning his face. "Uh...Tokiya~?" He waited till the other looked up at his name being said, waiting for Ittoki to finish his sentence. "I was wondering...could you..." And here he stumbled over his words. He had never asked for one of the head pettings, but he really felt as if he could enjoy one right now. "Do you mind petting my head like you usually do?" The words came out in a rush.

He did not expect to see the quizzical look on Tokiya's face. "Like I...usually do?"

The blush burned hotter and he looked down unble to meet the gaze. "Eh...never mind..." He mumbled before returning to his own bed. He was so embarrassed he didn't really know if Tokiya was confused by what he was asking or...and it almost seemed this way...he had no idea how often he did this habit. But it didn't really matter to Ittoki as his cheeks burned with that blush. He vowed not to ask again.

He sat with his back against the wall, closing his eyes, trying to cool down when he felt the bed move under an extra weight. He held his breath, not daring to look, feeling a familar shoulder touch his. "Hey..." The shoulder nudged him.

"Hey..." He replied back, still unable to make eye contact.

There was a silence. "Want me to read aloud?" The question was asked.

"Sure." Ittoki still hadn't opened his eyes, afraid of blushing harder if he did. But he had to admit he also liked to hear Tokiya's voice as he read from one of his music books. Tokiya had a collection from all the great composers. It had impressed Ittoki the first time he had seen it. Perhaps it was boring to some, but the mellow tone of Tokiya's voice helped make anything not boring to him.

Tokiya opened the book, settling more comfortably against the wall. "I pay no attention whatever to anybody's praise or blame. I simply follow my own feelings..." As his voice continued speaking the words from the pages in front of him the arm that was against Ittoki idly moved to wrap around him, pulling him closer.

Ittoki let himself lean more into the soft embrace a smile coming to his face as fingers began playing with the ends of his hair. It definitely did not seem as if Tokiya knew he had once again begun his habit as he kept reading from the book, turning the pages by placing the book on his lap so as not to move the arm that was giving the tender administrations.

"Neither a lofty degree of intelligence nor imagination nor both together go to the making of genius." The voice he liked so much droned on. "Love, love, love, that is the soul of genius."

As the book was placed upon the lap once more to turn a page Ittoki looked up at his boyfriend. He just wanted to see the face that had been reading to him. He didn't expect as their eyes met that Tokiya would lean down and touch their lips together in one of their innocent kisses. He felt his cheeks burn again.

The fingers continued to play in his hair as they stared at one another and Ittoki had that warm feeling inside of him. He stretched up a little so their noses touched and a broad grin stretched across his face. It was only a matter of seconds before Tokiya placed his lips against his again and Ittoki eagerly took over kissing him a little less innocently than the one before this.

"Shall I continue reading?" Tokiya asked quietly once they broke the kiss. Ittoki's answer was a shake of the head as he captured his lips once more.

He felt fingers slide under his shirt, softly moving over his skin. He couldn't deny he also liked Tokiya's touch. It was soft and careful and felt like heaven. One hand continued to play in his hair, fingertips some times lightly grazing his scalp and the other hand moved farther up upon his chest, tracing muscles. A small moan escaped and he felt Tokiya smile.

"I should read aloud to you more often." There was a chuckle in the words.

"Don't tease, Tokiya~!" The embarrassed burning in his cheeks that he thought was calming down began once more. He felt if this continued his face would match his hair. He could never stop his embarrassment when Tokiya would idly hint at such things.

He hid his face againt Tokiya's chest, grabbing handfuls of his shirt. Tokiya removed his hand from underneath Ittoki's shirt going back into his hair, using both hands to softly pet the embarrassment away. Although it wasn't working very well. Ittoki moved to straddle him, face still hidden as he leaned against him, breathing in the familar scent. It was soft and clean. There was no other words for it. Ittoki always thought he would like someone who smelled of sweet cologne or something of the sort. But he preferred this scent. Some times the best part was when he would smell just like him. When he would borrow one of his tshirts to wear at night and just breathe in his boyfriend's scent. None of this was doing anything to calm him down tonight though.

As one hand stayed in his hair another moved to his lower back, fingers stroking against the skin that was showing between his shirt and waistband. He felt himself shiver a little at the touch, then shiver a lot as lips caressed his neck. "Toki..." He whispered, feeling himself struggle to breath normal. He had not expected this when he had decided to climb the ladder and give his request.

Not that he was going to complain. They were still at what he would consider the beginning of their sexual relationship and he did have trouble stopping any reaction his body had when Tokiya was near...let alone touching him. He some times wondered if Tokiya had the same problem. He kind of would like to know since his boyfriend never really discussed these things. He was too quiet for his own good.

"Maybe I *should* get you to read aloud to me more often." He added with a laugh.

Tokiya didn't reply as he continued to kiss his neck, moving up to his jaw, making him move so he was no longer hiding his face against him. He then kissed his lips once more and Ittoki couldn't stop another noise escape as their tongues glided against each other. The fingers against his back moved up his spine, pushing his shirt up and he didn't stop himself from pushing against Tokiya, grinding their hips together.

"I like it when your needy." The whispered words tickled his ear.

"Don't be so naughty." The pink blush remained on his cheeks.

"I'm not..." Hands went to hips, fingers holding tightly, making sure their bodies remained snugly against one another. "You are..."

Ittoki could feel the heat between themselves and knew he was growing harder just thinking about it. He wrapped his arms around Tokiya's neck, bringing them closer together. "I can think of something naughtier..." He whispered something low in Tokiya's ear which caused his eyes to widen.

"How long have you thought about that?" Tokiya's voice didn't hold the surprise Ittoki feared it would, but it had a tone of skepticism.

"Since he left on tour." Ittoki laughed. He didn't think it was that strange of a request. Okay maybe a little, but their Senpai's bed was so much larger than theirs and they had a few times fallen off the lower bunk while making out. "He cleaned the bedding! I saw him do that the day before he left." He decided to add for good measure.

"Do you have some logic behind this request besides being naughty?" He could tell it was going to take some convincing to get Tokiya over to the other bed. Now to figure out how...

"Come on! Look at his bed. He has impeccable taste." It was one thing out of many Ittoki admired in Reiji. He had been an idol long enough he knew what he wanted in material goods and didn't shy away from the nicer things. Ittoki himself was trying to learn, but didn't have the knack for it. He wasn't even able to match Tokiya's level yet. "Haven't you thought what that bedding feels like?" He let his fingers touch the side of Tokiya's face. He licked his lips thinking about it, about Tokiya next to him, touching...feeling..."You and me?" He let his fingers glide down Tokiya's front, carefully gripping the edge of his shirt. "Naked underneath..."

"You *are* dirty today." Tokiya had yet to move his hands from Ittoki's hips as they remained locked like this upon the bed.

"All I asked was for my head to be petted." Ittoki pouted, not exactly disliking Tokiya's teasing, but he wished it wasn't so difficult to get one answer out of him.

"Petting is a good option." The raise of an eyebrow told the red head he was starting to weaken and he took this as a good sign.

"Now who is being dirty?" Ittoki grinned, leaning in for another quick kiss. "So can we?" He kissed him again. "Please?" He ground his hips against him once more happy when he heard the small moan that escaped the other's lips. "You know you want to..."

This time he let his hands run up the front of Tokiya's chest, the shirt moving against his skin. He let his thumb brush against a hardened nipple through the fabric before beginning to unbutton the shirt as he pressed several kisses on his collar bone. "To...ki...ya..." He breathed his lover's name as he felt him shiver against him.

He knew Tokiya liked the way he said his name during times like these and he always made sure to delight him with such. Tokiya almost always let him suggest something new and often never complained during their attempts. It was something else Ittoki liked. The singer never discouraged him and they knew each other's boundaries. He guessed that's why there rarely was a complaint. Neither would suggest something that would make the other uncomfortable on purpose.

Not that he thought they were exactly the adventurous type. Their love making was rather simple and for lack of better words he considered it romantic. Others would probably consider it boring. But it was theirs and for that Ittoki was satisfied.

Tokiya gently pushed him back, lowering him down upon his unkept bed so he was now over him. He bent down to lightly kiss him. "So that means no?" Ittoki asked, smiling none the less. He didn't know why he so desperately wanted to have it on Reiji's bed, but he would be just as satisfied if they continued where they were.

He noticed there was a pinkness to Tokiya's cheeks and it made him curious. Was he embarrassed about the thought of their secret tyrst upon Senpai's bed? It didn't seem likely as it was normally the dark hair singer who thought of random places to make out. They had even done it in a dressing room inbetween sets during a performance once. Not that Ittoki had minded. His boyfriend was hot when he performed and it was hard for him to control himself around him some times.

Tokiya bent down lower to whisper in his ear and it was still difficult to hear him as he kept his voice quieter than normal. "Can I suggest something as well?"

The smile grew brighter on Ittoki's face. "Of course!"

"I..." He still hesitated. "I want to try being inside you." The pinkness turned darker now that the words were said and he didn't look at him after uttering the words.

Ittoki was a bit surprised at the bold statement. They definitely had never gone that far yet. Tokiya had teased with his fingers before after Ittoki had asked him once, but that was it. Mostly it was a lot of petting and hand jobs. Ittoki swallowed.

He reached up a hand, turning Tokiya's face to look at him. He could see the hesitation and worry in his eyes. "I would like that." The relief from the other was felt in the kiss he gave him and Ittoki had to smile again. "I kinda...had thought about it. But..."

"But...?" Tokiya's question was softly said as he placed kisses upon his lover's jaw and neck.

"I...don't know how..." Sure he had looked at photos. Who didn't? But...it was still not something he had spent time researching. Maybe he should have. After tonight he probably would. A little late, but if it went well (and why wouldn't it?) he expected there would be several other times and he wanted to be ready for then.

Lazily Tokiya stood up, reaching a hand out to help him. "We'll take it slow." He promised as Ittoki placed his hand in the outstretched one and was pulled up, being led to the other bed.

Ittoki felt his stomach flip flopping, in a good way, as he thought about what was to come, what they were about to share between each other. He felt both excited and nervous. Tokiya carefully lowered him onto the bed they shouldn't be on and he didn't even notice how soft it was, or how luxurious the blankets felt, as he was distracted by lips that kissed him and hands that wandered over his body.

Tokiya placed one of his knees inbetween his legs, moving them apart, nudging up just a little causing Ittoki to let out a moan at the slight pressure. A hand went up under his shirt, fingers playing across skin and he felt hot breath close to his ear. "Don't hesitate to tell me if you're uncomfortable with anything." Tokiya whispered in his ear.

He swallowed, and nodded his head, unable to speak as fingers rubbed against his hard nipples under the shirt and a tongue glided over the ear that had just been whispered in to. So far this was nothing new for them, but tonight he just felt like melting into the soft bed under the hands that touched him. One hand went to play in his hair as the other pushed up his shirt allowing skin to be kissed and licked. He gasped as the tongue went over the nipple that had been played with before the mouth closed around it, teeth lightly tugging. "Ahn...Toki..."

The teasing sent sparks of sensations through him and he bucked upwards as his dark haired lover went to take the other nipple into his mouth, the free hand moving to torment the one he had just moved from. His movement caused him to rub against the knee and he bit his lip. Ittoki felt the pit of his stomach drop. It felt so good and he was so turned on by it he let out another moan.

Tokiya stopped his torments to look at him, a smile on his face. He kissed him again, this time the kiss a bit sloppier than before as Ittoki tried to control his breathing. Tokiya never spoke that often when they made out. Smiled at him. Kissed him often. And Ittoki knew he could get the best sounds out of him and those were amazing to the red head.

A hand swept across his flushed cheeks. "Ready for more?"

"I haven't said stop yet." Ittoki replied with a grin.

Tokiya sat back on his heels, pulling Ittoki up with him, lifting the tshirt up over his head before slipping out of his own shirt that Ittoki had unbuttoned. Fingers automatically went out to stroke the soft skin and a breath caught in Tokiya's throat. The grin on Ittoki's face grew wider. "Remember I want to touch you too."

Tokiya simply nodded before pulling him into an embrace, kissing him once again. Ittoki let his fingers move up and down his back and sides, feeling the slight twitches the other made when he hit a sensitive area. They stayed in this embrace for awhile, softly kissing and touching until Ittoki felt himself begin to get anxious and he let his fingers dip down to Tokiya's waistband tugging at it.

It didn't take long for the hint to sink in and Tokiya once again pushed him back down on to the bed, moving to sit between his legs. He undid Ittoki's pants, lifting his hips to slide them down enough to let him palm the bulge in his boxers. Ittoki gave a small whimper at the pressure. "You're already so hard." Tokiya seemed amazed.

"You're going so slow with the teasing." Ittoki whined a little. Everything felt amazing, but it was true if it continued on as such he wouldn't be holding back.

"We can go a little faster if you want." The offer was given.

"Do I...make you feel the same?" Ittoki was a bit bashful, biting his lower lip.

Tokiya leaned over him gently brushing their lips together then took one of Ittoki's hands in his guiding him to his own crotch breathing slowly in as the hand remained there. "Yes..."

Ittoki's smile was even brighter than before and he wasted no time undoing his lover's pants, his hand going inside to touch what he had held through the fabric. Tokiya had been nuzzling his neck while this was going on and finally released a groan against his skin. It sent a shiver down Ittoki's spine.

He wasted no time pulling down everything, a hand roaming over the tight ass every fan girl and boy went crazy over, but was his. The thought was satsifying as the other hand wrapped around the hardening cock, stroking it. Tokiya's breath was hot against his neck. "...Otoyan..."

Ittoki loved to hear him call him by that nickname Tokiya orginally hated. The serious singer was not one to like cute nicknames and it had actually taken time for him to even like Ittoki calling him Toki. But the way Tokiya called him "Otoyan" was very different than how the others did. To him it was more of a private name. Only said when they were alone together.

"You keep that up and I'll come all over you." Tokiya was able to finally speak.

Ittoki wanted to continue and he loathed to let go, but Tokiya's breathing was getting heavier and he had promised they would try something new tonight. He leaned up kissing him, surprised when he received a growl in return and a deep, passionate kiss. His head was spinning from it as Tokiya moved back down removing the rest of both their clothes.

He gently spread Ittoki's legs, kissing his inner thighs as he squirmed a bit, his hands gripping the sheets. "Nervous?"

"A little." He admitted. Smooth hands lightly rubbed soothing circles on his hips before spreading his legs a bit more.

"We'll go slow." The promise was given again.

"It...it's okay...we don't have to. The anticipation is more nerve wracking." He gave a small laugh. Tokiya left a light kiss on his hip before reaching over to the night stand. "What are you doing?"

"We need a few things and I don't doubt he has a supply in here." The simple answer was given.

Ittoki gave a squeak. "He'll know!"

"What makes you think he doesn't already and wouldn't be surprised?" The no nonsense words were uttered.

"It's still embarrassing..." He covered his flushed face with his hands.

"Otoyan...we made out when we thought he was sleeping." The fact was brought up as he found the required items. He probably could have just went over to their side of the room and grabbed their bottle, but he had forgotten and felt as if it would almost ruin the mood. He didn't expect the reaction he was receiving.

"He *was* sleeping." The muffled words were heard.

"Not according to him." He almost laughed at what he found inside the drawer. "Besides..." He held up a note with the brand new bottle of lube and a condom - *Play safe boys...luv, Senpai* - was scrawled across it.

"Ohshitohshitohshit..." Ittoki wasn't positive one could die from embarrassment, but he felt he just might.

"Why is it cute when you swear?" Tokiya asked while he crawled up to be beside him. And that was a pretty sexy sight as far as Ittoki was concerned as he peeked between his fingers. He reached up to move the hands from Ittoki's face, kissing his features.

Ittoki wrapped himself around Tokiya, hiding his face against his chest, waiting for the heat in his face to calm down. Hands wandered over his body, reminding him how excited he was and he made a small sound. Tokiya kissed the top of his head. "Better?"

"Mhm..." He nodded.

"Still up for this?" Tokiya had to be sure.

"We are on his bed...and it is comfortable." He had to admit. Far more comfortable than he had even expected.

"That it is." The agreement came.

Ittoki looked up, reaching to run his thumb over Tokiya's lower lip. "Let's make a mess of it and ourselves." This time he pulled Tokiya into a deep kiss, his tongue slowly exploring the mouth he knew well, sighing as Tokiya ran his tongue down his. Another noise escaped him as a hand pulled his leg up so fingers could search out his hole. They didn't enter, just teased the entrance as he twitched and moved.

He remembered the one time he had asked Tokiya to tease him with his fingers. He had read it somewhere and was almost surprised he had agreed to it. It had been painful, but when Tokiya had reached a sensitive area Ittoki felt as if he may blackout from pleasure. It had been incredible.

He was rolled over on to his back again, legs being pushed apart, hands teasing his cock as his inner thighs were kissed over and over. He didn't stop the noises he made, couldn't if he wanted. He listened as Tokiya instructed him to lift his hips and a pillow was placed under him then his legs repositioned again.

It was kind of weird he decided watching Tokiya between his legs as he opened the lube bottle and a snicker escaped. Tokiya glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry..." The apology came with another chuckle.

"Am I that funny?" It had to be asked.

Ittoki laughed again. "It's just...y'know how all the books make it like this big romantic thing and I'm just thinking about the first time we made out...and..." He snickered again. "That had been a mess."

Tokiya couldn't stop a chuckle. "And you said - Is this supposed to be sexy?" Ittoki laughed more then suddenly swallowed hard as Tokiya crawled over him, looking down. "Right now, Otoyan looks damn sexy to me."

Ittoki flushed a deep red again, eyes wide. "Tokiya..." His fingers went to play with the strands of hair that had fallen forward on his lover's face. "How..." He cleared his throat lightly. "Have you done this before? You really seem to know what you're doing..."

Tokiya stared at him intently before leaning even closer to whisper in his ear. "In my mind I've fucked you a million times."

Ittoki's breath caught and he let out a noise. The thought that Tokiya had wanted to do this and held back...and now told him he imagined doing this with him...it was a huge turn on. He felt himself shiver. "You...you could have suggested it sooner..."

"Didn't seem the right time." Tokiya gently touched his face.

"Well, you can definitely do it now." His words were brave even as he knew his face was flushed with excitement, embarrassment, want...he had never felt this kind of want and need before. Not like right now.

"Trust me. I fully intend to."

Ittoki groaned in to the kiss he was given. If he hadn't been ready to explode before he was close now. He tried to keep his breathing even as Tokiya moved back down, kissing his body on the way. He closed his eyes and even though he knew by the sounds what Tokiya was doing it didn't prepare him when a cold wet finger circled his hole and he knew he jumped. He muttered a sorry which was returned with a soft kiss on the inside of his thigh.

The other hand carressed his ass, spreading it a bit more before the first finger slowly entered. Ittoki put his fist in to his mouth, biting down. Damn he had forgotten how it burned. It was removed and he took a deep breath when it re-entered, then a second finger joined and a whimper escaped. Tokiya's free hand was now massaging his balls and the two fingers moved inside of him. He moaned out Tokiya's name around his hand. He kept working him until he felt like he was about to burst and then the third finger entered and he felt him reaching deeper until he finally brushed against that spot Ittoki remembered. He cried out in pleasure. "Hng...Tokiya! Do that..." The fingers flitted against the same spot. "Again!" He couldn't stop as each time the spot was hit he cried out. He felt tears burning his eyes and a warmth in the pit of his groin. His chest was heaving and he looked at his lover with half lidded eyes, seeing the lust mirrored in the blue that stared back at him.

"It's okay...I'm...ready..." He panted out. His fingers gripped the sheets as the fingers left him and he was surprised at how empty he felt. He licked his lips watching Tokiya put the condom on himself and used the lube once more to coat it. "Toki looks pretty sexy now too." He grinned, watching a slight blush touch the other's cheeks.

As soon as Tokiya positioned himself Ittoki gripped the sheets tighter, not knowing, but imagining what this was about to feel like. The head was pushed in and he gasped. This filled him much more than the fingers. Tokiya stopped at the noise, his fingers tensing on Ittoki's hips. Ittoki let one hand release the sheet and reached to put it on top of one of Tokiya's. "You can go on."

There was a brief hesitation before he entered a bit more then pulled back, continuing this motion until he was fully sheathed inside. They were both breathing heavy, in rhythm with each other, and Tokiya entwined their fingers together, waiting. It was a strange sensation for both of them, but Ittoki knew he would want this again. As many times as Tokya wanted and imagined.

"Can I move?" Tokiya asked.

Ittoki's words seemed little more than a whine to his ears. "...please..."

And as soon as Tokiya began moving Ittoki almost forgot to breath. He felt himself moving with him and together they set a steady pace. Even if he wanted to speak, to tell him how good he felt, words didn't want to be uttered and he just continued to make noises. Tokiya's free hand moved to his unattended leaking member and as soon as he began stroking it in time with their thrusts Ittoki almost went over the edge.

He felt the burning grow unbearable. "Ahn...Toki...ah! I need to..." And then Tokiya hit that spot where his fingers had and the pleasure that ran through him had no comparison. "Yes! Tokiya!" He could give no other warning before he came all over Tokiya's hand and himself.

In the haze of pleasure he felt his cock still being stroked and taken care of as he rode through his orgasm. This had been the best idea both of them had thought of yet and he couldn't keep the silly grin from his face even as he sighed.

Tokiya had moved, folding him upwards as he was still inside him as he gently kissed his face and caressed his hair. "Otoyan..." His name was breathed and it was the most beautiful thing he had heard. "I still need to..."

The words still made sense to him some how and he knew he had to make Tokiya feel as he had. He reached up, kissing him as he rocked his hips. It didn't take as long as he thought it might before he felt Tokiya shudder under his touch and gasp into his mouth.

They collapsed into each others arms the next few minutes being a bit of a blur. Some how Tokiya had pulled out of him, disposed the condom somewhere, even got up to get a towel to clean both of them up before Ittoki even had the sense about him to move. When he finally was able to he grunted. It was as if he could feel every muscle in the lower half of his body and some of them were none too happy.

"Here..." Tokiya was helping him move the pillow, tossing it to the floor with the towel he had used, trying to make him comfortable. "I hear it hurts...sorry..." He gently massaged Ittoki's hips and lower back.

Ittoki smiled, cuddling up against him, melting under his touch. "Don't be sorry. I'll survive. Besides..." The haze of pleasure was only mildly disappearing and he felt himself becoming drowsy, a yawn escaping.

Tokiya gave a small chuckle, not even waiting for him to finish the unsaid sentence. "We didn't make much of a mess of his bed." He put an arm around him, pulling him closer.

"That's good, because I don't think I could move very far right now." Ittoki leaned into the embrace.

Covers were positioned over them and a hand went to play in his hair. "Otoyan...I love you..."

"Mmmm...love you too..." He wrapped his arms around him. One of the best things he liked from Tokiya was hearing those words.

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently ship Tokiya with a few people XD I have a bunch of fics I wrote a year ago and just never posted so now I post.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave kudos and comments!


End file.
